


7-5=2

by wudingshangdetiankonglan



Series: 如果爱情有原形 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wudingshangdetiankonglan/pseuds/wudingshangdetiankonglan
Summary: 铁虫生子文《如果爱情有原形》后续
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 如果爱情有原形 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784350





	7-5=2

小Tony五岁的时候，不用他爸爸把他挂到复联大厦上去，他自己就扯着蜘蛛丝满世界乱挂乱飞去了，他还学daddy做起了纽约好邻居，今天扶老奶奶过马路，明天救一只上了天台下不来的小奶猫，甚至有一回，他救了一个趁大人不在家，爬到窗台上不慎摔下去的三岁小宝宝，为此他的英雄形象还登上了《纽约时报》的头版，着实风光了一把。

小Tony很喜欢像爸爸一样戴一副彩色墨镜，一来酷酷的，二来也可以在某些闪瞎人眼的时刻遮挡一下，谁让他家里有两位超级恩爱的超级大英雄呢?

唉，爸爸们简直不知羞耻，一有机会就亲嘴巴，搂搂抱抱的，还以为我没有看见，他们是忘了吗？我有比daddy还强大的蜘蛛感应能力，就算我没看见，我还听得见，感觉得到啊?唉，就不能考虑一下我这个小单身狗的感受吗？

小Tony一边在心中吐槽，一边从窗户里爬进大厦，没办法，爸爸已经发话了，再把玻璃撞碎的话，他就不给升级蜘蛛战衣了，所以，酷酷的小蜘蛛侠也只能用"爬"这个比较low的方式进进出出。

小Tony一走进客厅，就敏锐地发现今天的气氛有些不对劲，就见爸爸皱着眉板着脸坐在沙发上，嘴巴还微微地嘟了起来。

小Tony一把拉过在旁边玩耍的Roberta，和她叽叽喳喳的咬起了耳朵，"爸爸为什么生气呀？你看他的嘴巴撅得都能挂一个甜甜圈了，哈哈哈……"

Roberta是Tony的小迷妹，"爸爸生气的样子也好看的！"她走过去，用胖乎乎的小手拍了拍Tony的肚子，"爸爸不生气了，daddy不给你吃甜甜圈，我给你吃。"

Tony看着Roberta像红苹果一样可爱的小脸蛋，亲了亲她，笑着说："还是Roberta对爸爸最好，爸爸最喜欢你了。"

Peter端着一盘水果走了过来，"为了防止作弊，从现在开始Roberta也没有甜甜圈吃了。"

"啊？!"那父女两个一起炸毛了。

Tony的嘴巴又撅得可以挂甜甜圈了，Roberta眨着和爸爸一样漂亮的焦糖色大眼睛，嘴巴一撇，就要哭出声来了。

小Tony这才闹明白了，一切都是甜甜圈惹的祸呀！

"Mr.Stark，你现在也是个50多岁的人了，不要像小Tony一样幼稚了。最近你的体检报告，血糖又超标了，你必须要少吃甜食了。"Peter好笑地捏了捏Tony撅着的嘴巴。

"你嫌我老了！"

"我哪里幼稚了？"

父子两个也一起炸毛了。

"好了好了，都赶紧吃饭去。"Peter现在有23岁了，他褪去了少年的青涩，成长为一个成熟稳健的青年了，他冲小Tony板起了面孔，小蜘蛛侠也只能乖乖的听话。

今天的饭桌上果然没有了甜甜圈，蔬菜的数量增加了，肉食减少了。幸好两个孩子喜欢吃蔬菜沙拉，倒也能接受这个改变。Tony全程黑着脸，一家人吃了一顿气氛凝重的晚餐。

吃完饭玩儿了一会儿，Tony就把Roberta 哄着睡觉去了，然后拖着Peter也进房间里去了。

小Tony冲他们的背影做了个鬼脸，明天早上怕是又有Tony爸爸的水果麦片粥喝了，daddy会赖床，躺在床上一天都不起来。真是的，懒死了。

每当Tony爸爸把daddy早早地拉进房间去睡觉，这样的事情就会发生。

小Tony百无聊赖地玩了一会儿，自己洗了澡也睡觉去了。

这一夜睡得一点也不好，他先是被daddy的一阵哼唧声吵醒了，他竖起耳朵听了一会儿，好像daddy肚子疼，Tony爸爸在帮他揉肚子，过了一会儿又没声音了。

小Tony翻了个身又睡着了。但没多久，他又被一阵哭泣声惊醒了。呀！看来daddy的肚子疼得厉害，都把他疼哭了。唉，大人真是没用啊，看我多坚强，有点小病小痛的都不哭。

小Tony闭上眼睛决定继续睡觉，迷迷糊糊地不知过了多久，他听到隔壁一阵乒呤哐啷的声响，像是有什么重物摔到了床下，"吵死了，还让不让人睡觉了?！"

他气恼地爬下床，走到隔壁去敲门。

房间里又传来一阵乒呤哐啷的声音，过了好一会儿，Tony才裹着睡衣开了一条门缝。

"你们吵死了，还让不让人睡觉了?"小Tony举起拳头抗议着。

"呃……我睡相不好，不小心摔到床下去了。"Tony摸摸鼻子，讪讪地说。

小Tony冲爸爸呲了一下牙，气鼓鼓地回房间里去了，但是这一夜还是不太平，总是听到有什么声响，到天亮才安静了下来。

清晨，小Tony果然是在水果麦片粥的香气中苏醒过来的，daddy也果然没有起床。

Tony爸爸很殷勤地把粥端进房间里去，伺候daddy吃了早饭。

小Tony觉得自己该关心一下生病的daddy，他问到， "Daddy的肚子还疼吗?"

"呃……他休息一会就没事了。"

小Tony惊奇地发现爸爸的脸红了，他凑上去看了看，"爸爸，你脸红什么呀？"换来了脑门上一个不太重的爆栗子，"赶紧吃饭！"Tony冲他吼到。

"爸爸，甜甜圈。"Roberta拿起一个甜甜圈给Tony，她知道爸爸最喜欢吃这个了。

Tony咽了咽口水，犹豫了一下，跟肚子里的馋虫做了一会斗争，还是下决心不吃了 ，"谢谢你！宝贝，你也只能吃一个，吃多了牙会掉，就不漂亮了。"

"以前可以七次，现在只能五次了，唉，是要注意了。"Tony一边碎碎念，一边乖乖地喝水果粥。

"爸爸，我知道我知道，7—5=2，你看我都没有搬手指头呢！"Roberta求表扬地大声喊着，没发现爸爸的脸黑得像她常吃的巧克力一样了。


End file.
